parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style)
The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) is CoolZDane's upcoming movie-spoof and parody of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone" by CoolZDane. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Wart/Arthur - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Merlin - Buzz Lightyear or Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) or Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Archimedes - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) or Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Sir Ector - Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) or McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) or ??? *Sir Kay - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) or Clayton (Tarzan) or ??? *The Wolf as itself *Sir Pellinore - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Wart/Arthur (Fish) - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Merlin (Fish) - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Frog - ??? *The Pike - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Wart/Arthur (Squrriel) - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Merlin (Squrriel) - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *The Little Girl Squrriel - Young Nala (The Lion King) or Young Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *The Old Granny Squrriel - Terk (Tarzan) or Soothsayer (Kung Fu Panda 2) *The Scullery Maid - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Wart/Arthur (Bird) - Blu (Rio) or Tiago (Rio 2) or ??? (not sure for Tiago or just share with Eli Wages) *The Hawk - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Madame Mim - Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego) *Madame Mim (Pig Face) - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Madame Mim (Beautiful Woman) - Rapunzel (Tangled) or Elsa (Frozen) *Madame Mim (Cat) - Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Merlin (Turtle) - Crush (Finding Nemo) **Merlin (Rabbit) - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951) **Merlin (Walrus) - Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951) **Merlin (Mouse) - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) **Merlin (Crab) - Crazy Joe (Shark Tale) **Merlin (Goat) - Morris (Morris the Midget Moose) *Madame Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Madame Mim (Alligator) - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) **Madame Mim (Fox) - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) **Madame Mim (Chicken) - Audrey (Home on the Range) **Madame Mim (Elephant) - Winifred (The Jungle Book) **Madame Mim (Tiger) - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) **Madame Mim (Snake) - Kaa (The Jungle Book) **Madame Mim (Rhinoceros) - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) **Madame Mim (Dragon) - Ruby (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Black Bart the Knight - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) Scenes *The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) part 2: Yankee Drops in Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) part 3: At Nebula's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) part 4: ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) part 5: ("A Medieval Assembly Line") *The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) part 6: ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) part 7: Battle of the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) part 8: Yankee's Educations *The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) part 9: Carmen Sandiego ("Mad Madam Mim") *The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) part 10: A Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) part 11: Yankee is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) part 12: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) part 13: Hail King Yankee, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Human Style) part 14: End Credits Category:CoolZDane Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof